memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
The Galileo Seven
}} | date = 2267 | stardate = 2821.5 | episode = TOS season 1x13 | production = 6149-14 | air date = | story = | teleplay = & | director = | novelization = Star Trek 10 by James Blish | cover image = fotonovel7.jpg | miniseries = Fotonovel | minino = 7 | publisher = Bantam Books | format = paperback | published = | ISBN = 0-553-120-7-4 | pages = | comic = no }} The Galileo Seven was the 13th episode of the first season of [[tOS|the Original Star Trek]], aired on 5 January 1967. The teleplay was written by & , and directed by . The story was later novelized by James Blish in the Star Trek 10 collection and adapted as a fotonovel in , then adapted again, this time as a Kelvin timeline comic story arc beginning in the third issue of IDW Publishing's [[star Trek (IDW)|ongoing TOS series]]. The Galileo Seven was notable as the first appearance of a shuttlecraft in Star Trek. Description ;Fotonovel introduction :Can all decisions be arrived at through logical means? :For Mr. Spock, the answer is an emphatic ''Yes! Isn't there ever a place for emotions or feelings when making a decision?'' :For Mr. Spock, ''Never! :''Even when it's a decision as to who will live and who will die? :Spock's mind is put to the ultimate test when he alone must choose which of his fellow crew members will be sacrificed and which ones will survive to tell the incredible story of... The Galileo Seven. Summary ; Captain's log, stardate 2821.5 : En route'' to Makus III, with a cargo of medical supplies. Our course leads us past Murasaki 312, a quasar-like formation. Vague… undefined. A priceless opportunity for scientific investigation. On board is Galactic High Commissioner Ferris, overseeing the delivery of the medicines to Makus III.'' While traveling to deliver medical supplies to a plague-ridden planet, the passes the Murasaki 312 quasar. In accordance with standing orders to investigate quasar-like phenomena, Captain Kirk dispatches Commander Spock and a six-man party on the shuttlecraft to investigate the quasar. On the bridge, Kirk receives a signal from Spock that the shuttle is ready for launch, crewed by Spock, Lieutenant Commander Scott, Doctor McCoy, Lieutenants Latimer, Gaetano, Boma, and Yeoman Mears. Commissioner Ferris emerges from the bridge turbolift and declares a previously-stated objection to diverting from the medicine delivery that is under Ferris's supervision. The disease outbreak on New Paris is out of control, he contends, and the Enterprise must drop off the medicine on Makus III in order for the shipment to be transferred to a transport to the colony. Kirk reminds Ferris that he has standing orders to investigate "all quasars and quasar-like phenomena". Since the rendezvous at Makus is in five days, and the trip there would be three days' travel, Kirk feels justified in delaying for two days to study the phenomenon. The Galileo proceeds to launch, traveling to the edge of the Murasaki 312 effect. While studying the phenomenon, the shuttle experiences turbulence, with strange electrical interference generated by the phenomenon acting on the small craft's course. Communications and sensors begin to fail, making it impossible for them to contact Enterprise. Uhura receives a garbled signal, with the words "blown off-course" audible. With the shuttle's entry causing major interference activity radiating towards the ship, Kirk finds himself contemplating staging a rescue without working sensors. ;Captain's log, stardate 2821.7 : The electromagnetic phenomenon known as Murasaki 312 whirls like some angry blight in space. A depressive reminder that seven of our shipmates still have not been heard from. Equally bad, the effect has rendered our normal searching systems useless. Without them we are blind, and almost helpless. Fortunately for the shuttle crew, Spock manages to maneuver the shuttle to land on the barren planet Taurus II—a world in the heart of the phenomenon—inhabited by a hostile species of humanoids, the Taurus II anthropoids. The shuttle crew attempt to size up their situation, but soon find themselves under attack. In high levels of ionizing radiation around the Murasaki effect, Enterprise is unable find the Galileo, leading Commissioner Ferris to officially demand that Captain Kirk continues with the mission. Meanwhile on Taurus II, the situation becomes deadly when two of the crew are killed by the hostile humanoids. Spock orders repairs made to the shuttle, but Boma requests services be held for the deceased. As the Enterprise prepares to leave the area, the Galileo is able to reach an unsteady orbit of Taurus II, but is unable to pull away from the planet's gravitational pull. Knowing that their deaths are imminent, Spock ignites the remaining fuel reserve, which attracts the attention of the Enterprise, who beam the surviving crewmembers aboard. Additional log entries ;Captain's Log, stardate 2822.3. : We continue to search, but I find it more difficult each moment to ward off a sense of utter futility and great loss. ;Captain's Log, stardate 2823.1. : Our landing parties are on the surface of Taurus II. We continue to hope. Instruments are slowly returning to an operable condition as the ion storm slowly disperses. On the ship, we can only wait helplessly. ;Captain's log, supplement. : The search parties have returned to the ship, and the is on its way back. I have been compelled to abandon the search. Fotonovel log entries ;Captain's Log, stardate 2821.5. : En route to Makus III with a cargo of medical supplies. Our course leads us past Murasaki 312, a quasar-like formation… vague… undefined… a priceless opportunity for scientific investigation. On board is Galactic High Commissioner Ferris, overseeing the delivery of medicines to Makus III. ;Captain's Log, stardate 2821.7. : Efforts to contact the team aboard the shuttlecraft are thwarted by instrument dysfunction due to the Murasaki Effect. We have had no real communication from them since just prior to launch. All we do know is that they have been pulled off course. How far is anyone's guess. ;Captain's Log, stardate 2821.9. : We continue to search, but I find it more difficult each moment to ward off a sense of utter futility and great loss. ;Captain's Log, stardate 2822.3. : The electromagnetic phenomenon known as Murasaki 312 whirls like some angry blight in space. A depressing reminder that seven shipmates still have not been heard from. Equally bad, the Effect has rendered our normal searching systems useless. Without them, we are blind and almost helpless. ;Captain's Log, stardate 2822.9. : Orbiting Taurus II, we remain out of contact with shuttlecraft ''Galileo and Columbus. Affected by the ion storm, our instruments are all but useless. Powerless to take positive action, the mood on the bridge is bleak, enhanced by Commissioner Ferris' growing impatience.'' ;Captain's Log, stardate 2823.1. : Our landing parties are on the surface of Taurus II, and we continue to hope. Instruments are slowly returning to an operable condition as the ion storm slowly disperses. On the ship we can only wait helplessly… as our time runs out. ;Captain's Log, stardate 2823.7. : Our time is almost up. The transporter is now fully operational, but without radio contact or coordinates for the ''Galileo, we have no way of beaming them up. We are awaiting the return of the search party aboard the Columbus.'' ;Captain's log, supplement. : The search parties have returned to the ship, and the is on its way back. I have been compelled to abandon the search. References Characters Episode characters :Samuel Boma • Clifford Brent (?) • Mitchell Ferris • Gaetano • David Galloway (?) • Bill Hadley • • Rogelio Kelowitz • James T. Kirk • Reese Latimer • Ryan Leslie • Leonard McCoy • Mears • Montgomery Scott • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • Nyota Uhura • USS Enterprise computer Immamura • O'Neill Novelization characters :Samuel Boma • Mitchell Ferris • Gaetano • Rogelio Kelowitz • James T. Kirk • Reese Latimer • Leonard McCoy • Mears • Montgomery Scott • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • Nyota Uhura Immamura • O'Neill Starships and vehicles : (class F shuttlecraft) • ( ) • (class F shuttlecraft) Locations :Murasaki 312 • Beta Tauri II Hansen's Planet • Makus III • New Paris colonies Races and cultures :Human • Taurean anthropoid • Vulcan Homo Hansonii States and organizations :United Federation of Planets Other references :neon • Shal'tiar Appendices Related media Adaptations blish10.jpg|Novelized in Star Trek 10. blish10r.jpg|Novelized in Star Trek 10 reprint. blish10corgi.jpg|Novelized in Star Trek 10 reprint. blish10corgiNEW.jpg|Novelized in Star Trek 10 reprint. ein kleiner Privatkrieg.jpg|Novelization German language translation in Ein kleiner Privatkrieg. ein kleiner PrivatkriegR.jpg|Novelization German language translation reprinted in Ein kleiner Privatkrieg. reader4.jpg|Novelization collected in The Star Trek Reader IV. der große Sammelband 4.jpg|German language novelization translation collected in Der große Sammelband IV. classicEpisodes1.jpg|Novelization collected in The Classic Episodes 1. classicEpisodes.jpg|Novelization collected in The Classic Episodes. fotonovel7.jpg|Fotonovel adaptation. Video releases tos collector vhs.jpg|Collector's edition VHS release with "Court Martial". Images Episode images shuttlecraft Galileo.jpg|Galileo. shuttlebay exterior.jpg|The Galileo departing. 1701 shuttlebay.JPG|The shuttlebay. murasaki 312.jpg|Murasaki 312. samuel Boma.jpg|Samuel Boma. mears.jpg|Mears. latimer.jpg|Latimer. kelowitz.jpg|Kelowitz. galileo7 episode.jpg taurus 2.jpg taurean anthropoid.jpg Adaptation images ent1701blish10.jpg|The . ent1701blish10corgi1.jpg|The . ent1701blish10corgi2.jpg|The . ent1701muddsangels.jpg|The . ent1701VHScoll.jpg|The . ent1701grosseSammelband4.jpg|The . spockblish10.jpg|Spock. crewBlish10corgi.jpg|The crew. crewVHScoll1.jpg|The crew. crewVHScoll2.jpg|The crew. galileoBlish10.jpg| . Connections Timeline | prevMB = Burning Dreams | nextMB = Anything But Alone | voyages1 = TOS | adbefore1 = Yeoman Figgs | adafter1 = Anything But Alone | voyages2 = | adbefore2 = | adafter2 = }} External links * * category:tOS episodes category:tOS season 1